You're not Alone
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: What if Rachel was the one helping Sam along with Kurt instead of Quinn? I don't own GLEE


**You're not alone.**

**Possible chapter 1.**

* * *

Rachel was walking back from her dance classes after school. She was walking past the auditorium when she heard someone singing

**''If you wake up and don't want to smile,**

**If it takes just a little while,**

**Open your eyes and look at the day,**

**You'll see things in a different way.**

**Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here,**

**It'll be, better than before,**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.**

**Why not think about times to come,**

**And not about the things that you've done,**

**If your life was bad to you,**

**Just think what tomorrow will do.''** Sam sung

_'' Don't stop thinking about tomorrow,_

_Don't stop, it'll soon be here,_

_It'll be, better than before,_

_Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.''_

_''All I want is to see you smile,_

_If it takes just a little while.''_ Rachel sung, Sam looked surprised then they both sung the next few verses together

**'' I know you don't believe that it's true,**

**I never meant any harm to you.**

**Don't stop, thinking about tomorrow,**

**Don't stop, it'll soon be here,**

**It'll be, better than before,**

**Yesterday's gone, yesterday's gone.**

**Don't you look** **back.''** They both sang

_'' Don't you look back.''_ Rachel sung the last part

'' That was fun.''

'' Yeah, if you don't mind me asking, why are you, Sam Evans, here at school this late?''

'' I, kinda don't wanna talk about it.''

'' We're friends aren't we? I won't tell anyone, I swear on_ all_ my _Broadway_ musicals.''

'' Okay... I- I _live_ in a motel now!'' Sam blurted out

'' I kinda need more detail than that Sam.''

'' Right, sorry. Well about a month back my Dad lost his job, something about last one's in first one's out. You know when the bank takes your house, they literally take it. My Mom and Dad have been searching for work, but nothings came up, Kurt already knows because I saw him while delivering pizzas to Dalton.''

'' Oh Sam, why didn't you tell us.''

'' What so I'd be even more of a freak?''

'' You're not a freak. Don't you have a little sister?''

'' Yeah, why?''

'' I have some old clothes that might fit her. I can help you with her if you want, do girly things?''

'' Thanks, that means a lot.''

'' I'll help today if you want?''

'' Cool.''

* * *

'' Mom! I'm back.'' Sam said

'' Hey Sam- who's this?''

'' Mom this is my friend Rachel.''

'' Hi Mrs Evans.''

'' Oh, call me Mary dear.'' a little girl around the age of six ran in

'' SAMMY! Is this your girlfriend?''

'' No, I'm not Sam's girlfriend.'' Rachel smiled lightly blushing

'' Oh, I'm Stacey!''

'' I'm Rachel.''

'' Do you want to play with me?'' she asked with big eyes

'' Stacey-'' Sam said

'' It's fine Sam, yes, I'll play with you.''

'' YAY! We can play dollies and dress up.''

'' Okay Stacey.'' Rachel chuckled following the little girl

'' She's pretty.'' Mary said

'' Mom!'' Sam moaned

'' What? She's more natural than that Quinn girl you dated.''

'' True.''

* * *

It was a month after Rachel had been helping Sam when Finn walked up to her in Glee angrily

'' What the hell is this?!'' he asked, everyone looked over to them confused

'' What?''

'' This; Future Barbra Streisand meeting up with blonde Bieber in motels? Well what is it?'' he shouted throwing her the Muckracker

'' Where does it say that?'' Sam asked

'' There, page 1!''

'' Finn we aren't even dating! And nothing is going on with Sam and I!'' Rachel said standing up

'' Well, that isn't what it looks like!''

'' Why do you even care?'' Sam asked standing beside Rachel

'' Because! And why wouldn't he do the same thing I did to him?'' Finn asked shoving Sam

'' I'm not even dating you anymore!''

'' Still!''

'' Dude back off! You're the one that stole _my _girlfriend!'' Sam said shoving Finn back

'' Stop it! Both of you!'' Rachel said trying to pull Sam back

'' Hey! Both of you, what is going on!?'' Mr Schue asked

'' Nothing!'' Finn said storming off

'' Finn, we have rehearsal!''

'' Not today!'' he said storming out, Rachel, Kurt and Sam looked at each other worried that everyone might find out about Sam and his family's secret.


End file.
